Part of Your World
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sam's life is changed forever when he meets a woman named Ursula
1. Chapter 1

**Part Of Your World**

**AN: This is probably a really bad combo of Disney's "The Little Mermaid" and the episode of Charmed where Phoebe became a mermaid, so don't judge too badly please.**

**AN 2: This is a Leverage/Supernatural cross over with my favorite pairing of Sam/Eliot, so I hope you enjoy!**

Sam, Dean, Eliot, Hardison, and Nate were enjoying a night out, which actually just meant camping out at the bar, watching whatever sports were on TV, and downing more beer and whiskey then should have been humanly possible. But this night wasn't the same as any of the other nights they had had. This night was the night she came into the bar.

Her hair was dark, past her shoulders. Her accent matched Sophie's to an extent, but it was a slight different dialect that not even the great grifter could match. She wore a red dress that fit snuggly to her body, showing off every curve she had. As she swayed through the crowd, almost every man, and some women, turned to give her their entire attention. She was a goddess here…but she was on a mission. She eyed Sam, sitting alone at a table while Eliot tried to beat Dean at darts.

"What's a handsome man like you doing sitting all by yourself?" She asked him as she pulled a chair up at his table and set down. "What are you drinking?"

"Bud Light." He said, trying not to seem to rude but he wasn't really interested in her company.

"Where's your hot date?" She asked, rubbing her hand over his. He pulled it to him, feeling the coolness from her skin.

"He's playing darts with my brother." Sam said. She nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Well, how about I buy you another beer and we stay friends?" She asked, her red lips parting in a smile. "Please?" She asked.

"Fine." Sam said. The woman walked over to the bar and got a glass of beer. While Sam wasn't watching, she dropped something into the brown liquid. The beer turned green for a moment before turning its normal color. She walked back to the table and placed the beer in front of him. "I never got your name." Sam said.

"Ursula." She said. "And yours?"

"Sam." He said. He could feel Eliot's eyes on him. Something he had grown accustomed to over the years. Not only did he have Dean watching over him like a hawk, but he had almost everyone on the team watching him as well. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it's just he felt a little too babied at times.

After about an hour of talking to Ursula, Sam was tired and was ready for bed. It was eleven, peak hour for the bar but Sam had been up since six. He stood up, said by to the woman, and headed upstairs. Eliot watched him head to the stairs.

"I'll kick your ass another day." He told Dean as he ran to catch up with Sam. Dean flipped him off then challenged Hardison and Nate to a game. Eliot caught up with Sam. "Hey, where are you going? The nights still young." He laughed.

"The night is young but I'm tired." Sam yawned.

"Who was that woman?" Eliot asked as they unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. Sam sighed.

"I don't really remember." Sam said. "I think her name was Ursula. She just came up and started to talk. Not flirt, just talk. It was weird." Sam said as he pulled off his shoes and clothes down to his boxers. "If you wanna get a shower, go ahead. I'm dead to the world."

Eliot went into the shower. When he came out, Sam was curled up on his side of the bed, snoring slightly, his lips parted. He did look quite beautiful, even in sleep. Eliot climbed into bed, pulled Sam to his chest, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Ursula set on a park bench overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, feeling the cool ocean breeze hitting her skin. A man in a black suit walked up to the bench and set down by her. She didn't look over at him. She knew exactly who it was.

"The ocean is quite beautiful at night." She said. The man looked at her.

"You promised me I would have a new servant to take your place by now, sea hag." He said. "Do you want to turn back into an octopus?"

"No." Ursula sighed. "I found a good candidate tonight. I'm just hoping he survives the transformation."

"Unlike the others." The man hissed at her. "You have 48 hours to bring him to me. If not, then you become Ursula, the octopus of Boston again." Ursula squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the image of her being that again out of her head. As the octopus, she was fat, with short, white hair, nasty looking skin, and no legs. Here, as a human, she was beautiful, with long flowing hair, legs that just kept going, and a waistline that she had never seen before outside of the mermaids. There was no way she was going back to that again.

"I won't fail you Master Eric." She said. He took a hold of her chin and made her look at him. He squeezed to the point that he could've left a bruise.

"I made you, and I will break you if you fail me." He tossed her to the side then disappeared. Ursula set there, staring out over the ocean. She prayed that her newest candidate survived, because if she returned to the water once again, she would be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up the next morning, his throat extremely dry and his legs somewhat itchy. He looked over at Eliot, still in his deep sleep. Sam smiled and got out of bed. He could just get a drink while in the shower. He walked in, stripped out of his boxers, and got into the shower. He scratched at his legs, seeing green spots.

"What the fuck?" Sam asked himself. Then the water started to pour, hitting his legs in full blast. He started to scrub at the spots, only to see them spreading. He started to freak out. "What is happening to me?" He asked. He suddenly lost his balance and went tumbling out of the shower onto the floor. He looked at his legs and screamed.

Eliot awoke with a jump when he heard something hit the floor of the bathroom with a hard thud. He looked around and saw that Sam was gone. Quickly getting up, he rushed to the bathroom. His Sammy was screaming. He opened the door and gasped.

"Sammy! What the fuck happened to your legs?" Sam's legs weren't legs anymore. They were green mermaid fins. His fins were out in front of him and he was sitting there, staring at them.

"I don't know." He said. He stared to feel really dry. He needed to get back into the water. He pulled himself into the tub and started to run water into it. He leant back against the wall and let the water cover his scales. Eliot was right there by him.

"You're a…a mermaid." He said.

"Merman." Sam said. "Still a dude." Eliot couldn't help but stare at Sam. "Eliot, I'm gonna be fine. Go get Dean."

"I'll be right back." Eliot said. "Don't go anywhere." Sam looked at him. "Oh right…sorry." He said. He quickly left. Sam lifted his fin…tail…whatever it was, into the air to look at it. The green scales shined against the light, thanks to the water that soaked into it. He hoped that Dean could help him. He really didn't want to live the rest of his life this way.

"Dean!" Eliot yelled as he hit the door to the apartment that Dean and Hardison shared. "Dean! Come on man! Opening the door!" The door opened to show Hardison standing there.

"Do you realize that it's only seven in the morning?" He asked. It was obvious he had probably been up until two screwing around on the internet, convincing people that he was Harrison Ford.

"Just wake Dean up for me. It's an emergency." Eliot snapped. That got Hardison's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is it Sam?"

"It involves Sam but I really need Dean's help." Eliot said. Hardison nodded and let Eliot into the apartment with him. He walked to Dean's door and knocked.

"what?" Dean snapped. He didn't go to the door, just yelled.

"Dean, something's wrong with Sam." Hardison said. That got Dean's attention fast. He was up and running to Eliot in no time.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. "Is he hurt?"

"You just need to see it." Eliot said. Dean ran out of the apartment and across the hallway to Sam and Eliot's. He ran in.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam heard his brother yelling for him.

"In here." He said. Dean heard his brothers voice coming from the bathroom.

"This better a god damn emergency and not that you don't know what eye shadow goes best with your personality." Dean said. He walked into the bathroom and gasped at what he saw. "Sam you're a…"

"Don't say it." Sam said.

"You're a…"

"Dean!"

"Sammy, you're a mermaid!" Dean yelled out and laughed. If Sam could've launched himself out of the bathtub and attacked Dean, he would have. Hardison and Eliot ran in behind Dean. Hardison started to laugh. Eliot ran to Sam.

"Oh dude, this is priceless." Hardison pulled his phone out of his sweats pocket and started to type.

"What are you doing?" Eliot hissed.

"Texting Parker." He said. "And Nate. And Sophie." He added. Dean was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Ok everyone, let it out now." Sam said. Dean and Hardison both laughed hysterically. Eliot just gave Sam a smile. Sam touched the side of his face. "Thanks." He said. Eliot took his hand and kissed it.

"Oh my god!" Parker said as she walked in, laughing. Nate and Sophie weren't far behind. Sam sighed and laid his head against the wall. It was going to be a long, long day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any idea how many people named Ursula in the New England alone?" Hardison asked as he messed around on his iPad to figure out who Sam had talked to the night before. "I'm going to bring up the security videos from last night to see if I can get a clear image of her." Nate nodded.

Parker was in the bathroom with Sam, talking to him and trying the best to her ability to make him feel a little more comfortable despite his current condition. The bathtub was pretty small for Sam, who was pretty tall as a human. He wasn't going to be able to stay in there forever. It was obvious he was very uncomfortable.

"They're going to figure something out." Sophie told them from where she set. "You don't want to be in there, do you?"

"It's really cramped." He said.

"Is there someplace close we could take him?" Parker asked. "Not pools or anything, but maybe a beach?"

"We could take him to the Boston Bay for awhile." Sophie said. "But I don't know how well that will work. Eliot won't leave him out there and Sam wouldn't be able to make a trip there and back every day."

"Let's go there." Sam said. "I can't live in a bathtub until they figure out what's going on."

"I'll be right back." Sophie said. Parker followed her. "Team meeting." She said. All the guys looked at her.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"Sam can't stay in the bath forever." She said. "We've talked and he would like to take him to Boston Bay so he can at least have some more room."

"No." Eliot said. "I can't protect him if he's out there. He needs to stay here where I can protect him and keep him safe."

"Eliot." Sam said. Eliot walked into the bathroom. He saw how curled up Sam was with his new tail. "I need to swim. The water is calling to me. Please just take me there. You can find me there everyday." Eliot sighed. He took Sam's hand in his and knelt by the tub.

"Sammy, all I want to do is keep you safe." He said. "We don't even know who did this to you. You could be out there all night, vulnerable to whatever is out there. I can't just sit by and let you get hurt."

"Eliot, you're not letting me get hurt." Sam said. "I mean, how well am I going to be protected, sitting in a bathroom of an apartment? We don't even know if it was something from the sea."

"But…" Eliot attempted to protest.

"At least out there, if something was to attack, I'd be able to swim away. Here, I'm confined, just waiting for someone to kill me." Eliot closed his eyes for a moment to let this all sink in.

"I'll come visit you everyday and you have to promise to take care of yourself." Sam smiled at him.

"Of course." He said. "Now how am I getting there." Sam and Eliot looked at Dean and smiled.

"Oh hell no." He said.

Dean, Parker, and Hardison were all in the front seat of the Impala. A tarp had been laid in the back and Sam was laying on it, Eliot sitting on the floor. He had water and was pouring it on Sam when he looked dried out. He hoped they would get there soon. He would feel horrible if Sam died on the trip to the bay.

"How much farther?" Eliot asked the front seat. Hardison looked at the navigator that he had set up on his phone.

"Just a few more miles." He said. "How's Sam holding up?"

"Sam's holding up fine. He's just been turned into a merman and on his way to spend his first night without his boyfriend." Sam answered him. "How's Hardison today?" Parker smirked at Sam's smart ass attitude. He was just cranky from being out of the water for so long. Eliot rubbed his arm.

"It's gonna be ok." He said. "We'll fix this and you'll be able to go lay out on the beach again." Sam smiled at him. Eliot poured more water on him. "Can this piece of crap go any faster?" He asked Dean.

"Hey, don't hate on my piece of crap!" Dean said. He rubbed the dashboard. "I didn't mean it baby. He just made me so mad. I'm sorry." Eliot looked at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you more about him later." Sam laughed. Eliot smiled.

"Don't worry baby." He said as he poured some more on him. "We'll have all the time in the world for you to tell me about your dumbass brother."

"I can hear you!" Dean yelled. Eliot looked up at the front.

"I know." He said with his signature smirk.

"We're almost there." Hardison announced. "A nice private beach where Sam won't have to worry about being spotted by people."

"We'll come visit everyday." Parker said, turning around. "Can you get me a pretty seashell?"

"I'll get you a bunch of stuff." Sam said with a smile. Dean pulled the Impala up to the beach. Sam smiled while everyone else was shocked by the beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric paced as he waited for his ever so faithful servant to come to him. He looked out over the water, his kingdom, the place they always met by. She would bring him good news, or it would be bad for her. If she tried to run, he'd turn her back into an octopus and hoped that she wasn't near the water so she couldn't survive.

"Master." Ursula said, walking up to him. He turned around to look at her. She wasn't dressed in the dress like she was last time. She wore a pair of jeans, a Massachusetts Institute of Technology t-shirt, and flip flops. "He has successfully turned." She didn't sound too happy about it.

"Finally." He said. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. Eric raised his hand and slapped her. She fell to the ground, holding her cheek and crying.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Eric hissed at her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "You lost Arial you little bitch! She escaped and married that man! And now you lost the new one. Do you really want me to take it out on Morganna?"

"You wouldn't!" Ursula cried. "She's my little sister! You wouldn't!"

"But I would." He said. "Find him, or sweet little Morganna pays the price next." With that, he left. Ursula set on the ground, sobbing.

Eliot pulled off his shirt and pants, showing a pair of swim trunks. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail, because it was a bitch trying to brush through it after it had been wet. He was going to swim out with Sam, just to make sure he actually got into the water.

"Is anyone else going in with us?" Eliot asked.

"Nah. This is your thing." Hardison said. Eliot nodded and got Sam out of the backseat, scooping him up into his arms. "You take care Sam." Hardison said. "If I had a water proof cell phone for you to use, I'd give it to you." Sam smiled.

"I'll come with Eliot sometime." Parker sad as Eliot carried him towards the water. "Maybe Sophie and me will come sunbathe sometimes and have a picnic with you."

"I'd love that." Sam said. Dean watched his brother head towards the water. He didn't have anything to say because he didn't want to jinx Sam's safety by saying something. He did watch him like a hawk as Eliot took him out to the deeper part of the water. "You can let go of me now." Sam whispered in Eliot's ear.

"What if I don't want to?" Eliot asked with a smile. Sam looked deep into his blue eyes. Eliot kept his arms around him. "You have to promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise." Sam said. Eliot reluctantly let go of Sam.

"Let's see what you can do." He said. Sam smiled and dove into the water. He came back up a minute later holding a beautiful seashell. He swam to the coast.

"Parker!" He yelled out. Parker walked to him. He held out the seashell. "Thought you would like this." She took it and smiled.

"Thank you Sam." She said. She laid it on the beach by her and watched as Sam swam out into the water. "He seems happier, or as happy as a man with fins can be."

"Eliot, we should probably go research stuff." Dean said. "It's getting late." Eliot looked at Sam.

"I can't leave you." He said. Sam smiled at him. "I could just camp out here until we figure out what we're up against."

"You'd freeze out here at night." Sam said. "I'll be waiting right here for you every morning. Go figure out what's going on with me so I can come home and we can have some fun in a real bed." He winked at Eliot.

"Please don't let anything bad happen to you." Eliot said. He kissed Sam then swam back to the shore. Dean handed Eliot a towel as he walked onto the beach. Sam treaded the water, watching them. Eliot looked back at him. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Ok Sammy?"

"I'll be waiting for you." Sam said. He waved at them all. Eliot smiled then slid into the front seat of the Impala by Parker. Hardison stood there, staring.

"Dude, really? Haven't we had this talk about respect before?" Hardison said as he walked towards the backseat.

"Shut up Hardison!" Dean, Parker, and Eliot all three said.

"Oh I see how it's gonna be. I'm the only geek as of right now so ya'lls are gonna pick on me." He got into the backseat of the Impala. As Dean started to drive away, Eliot watched Sam through the rearview mirror until he was too far away for him to see.

Late that night, when the events finally caught up with Sam, he found a small cave to sleep in. It was flooded so he was able to feel safe there. But he felt lonelier then ever. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled up on himself.

"I miss you Eliot." Sam cried.

Eliot tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. He paced to the window and looked out over Boston then went back to bed. He did that well over ten times. He laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"God Sammy, I miss you." He said. He pulled on of Sam's pillows to his chest and forced himself to drift off to sleep.

**So what did you guys think of this one? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Eliot and Sam's routine of waking up early to meet each other was pretty normal. Sometimes, some of the others would show up and hang out with them. Sometimes it was just the two of them. But today everyone was there.

Sophie and Nate were set out on towels, soaking in the sun. Parker and Dean had managed to get Hardison's nose out of his computer and they were playing ultimate Frisbee. Sam was swimming in the water around Eliot as he skipped stones and they talked. He was anxious to get Sam back to his human form. This had been the longest that they had been without being together at night. The minute he was back to normal, he was going to throw him onto the bed and…

_Smack!_

The Frisbee smacked Sam in the chest as he swam around. Eliot glared at Hardison, who was trying to hide behind Dean and Parker so he wouldn't hit him. Sam grabbed Eliot's hand and pulled him into the water with him. Once Eliot realized what had happened, he started to laugh. Sam gave a thumbs up to Hardison while Eliot climbed back onto the shore. He couldn't stand the water. It was too cold for him and he had chased a group through the cold mountains of Alaska for almost three months.

"Chicken." Sam laughed as he pulled himself up to kiss Eliot. Eliot smiled and kissed him back.

"There he is." Ursula said sadly as she watched Eliot and Sam kiss. She watched as Nate and Sophie set in folding chairs, talking. And Dean, Parker, and Hardison still throwing around the Frisbee. Parker and Dean were showing moves like they were pros.

"Good." Eric said as he eyed Sam. "Green tail. Just like Arial. The better ones always have green tails." He walked forward to the group.

Sam and Eliot were smiling at each other and looking like a teenage couple when someone new walked into their party. Sam got a tingle down his back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Eric said as he walked down the beach towards the water. "Mermaids are so hard to find." Eliot stood up, blocking Sam from Eric's view. "Um, excuse me cowboy, but you're blocking my view of new servant."

"Who are you?" Eliot asked, refusing to move. By now, everyone was looking at Eric. If he was here to hurt Sam, they were all ready to attack. Eric looked around at everyone standing there.

"Nice family you got here." He said. "Kinda small but that's cool."

"Who. Are. You." Eliot said less then nicely. Eric looked back at him.

"You are a pushy one." Eric said. "I am the master of all supernatural water creatures. Like my creations and slaves, you may call me Eric, for my real name could not be said by you mere mortals."

"Ok well, you can just walk your ass right out of here." Dean said. Eric looked at him. By now, Ursula had walked out to where the action was. Sophie noticed her.

"I'm not leaving without my mermaid." Eric hissed. Eliot stepped forward.

"Over my dead body." He said. Eric smiled.

"That can be arranged."

Suddenly, Eliot was flying through the air to towards a rock wall. Sam watched, terrified.

"Eliot!" Sam screamed as he made contact with the rocks. He slid down to lay on the ground. His back was scraped up. "No! Eliot!"

"Get out of here Sammy!" Dean yelled as he went to help Eliot. He got Eliot up to his knees. "Swim away!" Sam dove under the water and started to swim away. Eric growled loudly at seeing Sam getting away.

"You!" He yelled, pointing at Dean, who was knelt by Eliot. "I'm going to gut you like a fish!" He charged at Dean, but Ursula jumped onto his back and clawed at him. He thrashed around, trying to get her off of him. He was determined to kill all of them.

Hardison went to help Dean with Eliot while Parker helped Ursula with Eric. He tossed Parker, who landed at Sophie's feet. Nate went to help Ursula, throwing punches where he could. Sophie helped Parker to her feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she helped her dust the sand off of her.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Parker said. She ran back to help Ursula and Nate. Finally, Eric got away from all three of them.

"I'm not finished with you." He hissed at Ursula, who was sitting on the ground, nursing her bruised cheek. "I'm not done with any of you!" He quickly vanished into a whirlwind of sand and ocean mist. Eliot was sitting up and looking for Sam.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Swam away. He's safe for now." Dean told him. He looked over at Ursula, sitting there with Parker, Nate, and Sophie. Hardison and Eliot looked over too.

"You gonna explain to us what's going on?" Hardison asked her. Ursula looked over at them and slowly nodded.

**Did you guys like? Please review!**


End file.
